


☃【王炸四子】Mortal Sin·06

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【王炸四子】Mortal Sin·06

by：银鱼罐头

-

当范丞丞在蔡徐坤破碎淌血的唇角印下最后一吻时，终于宣告这场单方面的折磨彻底结束。 

黄明昊从旁侧抱着蔡徐坤的腰，将他已经被磨成深红色的手腕从铁扣中解放出来，原本完美无瑕的肌肤上破了些皮，开始渗出星星点点的血珠。黄明昊吻着蔡徐坤圆润却瘦弱的肩头，小心翼翼把赤裸的人抱起了向朱正廷走去。

“玩晕过去了？”

朱正廷从沙发上站起，气定神闲理了理自己有些褶皱的衣襟，伸手去接蔡徐坤。

“你把人放走了？”

黄明昊的目光从蔡徐坤苍白病弱又布满污渍的脸上移开，瞟向已经空无一人的沙发，微微皱起眉来。

“是他自己选的。”

朱正廷也没抬头看黄明昊一眼，将蔡徐坤搂进怀里便转身朝门口走去，任由他身体上边的奶油精液和润滑剂尽数蹭在自己衣服上。朱正廷低头，看着蔡徐坤被折磨得几乎是体无完肤，浑身的青紫痕迹和毫无血色的唇，无一不在展露他刚刚所经历的噩梦。

朱正廷一向平静无波的眸子终于添上了些复杂神色。

他此刻什么旖念也生不起，只想埋头吻他。

朱正廷丝毫没有察觉蔡徐坤的异样。

黄明昊看着两人消失在门口的背影，慢条斯理开始收拾一片狼藉的屋子。范丞丞则站在原地，将双手插进发间，垂下头去看着自己下身沾染着的属于蔡徐坤的东西。

“糖球你放进去了吗。”

“两颗都放了。”

黄明昊嘴角勾起丝嘲讽的笑意，把玩着手里一个状似戒指盒子的东西，里面已经空了，唯余一个有着明显凹陷痕迹的绒垫，他回过头去老神在在地看向范丞丞。

“他别想把自己摘出去，我不信这次他不动手。”

范丞丞闻言只是垂着眼微微点头，面上并没有一丝轻松的神色，沉默气氛持续了数秒，他终于还是带着一丝挣扎开口了，语气中有些不安情绪。

“对哥哥身体有什么影响吗。”

“有，具体是什么就不清楚了。”

黄明昊不太在意地回答，重新俯下身去将刚刚散落的道具一一扔进消毒袋子。范丞丞重新陷入沉默，对着空空如也的刑架无声吐了口气，眼神中原本的决绝开始出现些微动摇，面对蔡徐坤，他做不到黄明昊那样的铁石心肠，范丞丞终于还是犹豫了。

他转过头看着忙碌中的人抿了抿唇，黄明昊一定知道那药的真正作用。

而此刻深埋在蔡徐坤体内的糖球，已经开始融化了。

-

朱正廷将蔡徐坤浸在热水中的身子小心搂起，手指绕过腰身探入他已然有些红肿的肉穴，屈指将残留在其中不知是哪一人的精液清理出来，还连带着有些粉色液体和丝丝血红在水中缓慢飘散，蔡徐坤柔软臀肉已经被蹂躏得遍布红印，抽打的痕迹尤为明显。

“嗯…”

朱正廷正专心致志替他打理时，蔡徐坤唇间突然吐露出一声绵软呻吟，不同于忍耐的，癫狂的，是那种又甜又腻仿佛在主动勾引着谁一般，配上他软糯微哑的嗓音是十足色情。朱正廷身子一僵，眉头蹙起将蔡徐坤放低了些，却只见他方才还病态的脸色已经漫上潮红，胸膛起伏间颤抖的吐息，都在昭示着他此刻不寻常的状态。

“蔡徐坤？”

朱正廷试探着出声唤他，是生病了吗。

“……。”

蔡徐坤的确已经醒了，却并未对朱正廷的呼唤给出回应，只是微微睁着一双迷蒙眸子瞧他，眼眶是生理性的在热气里泛红，一点柔柔水汽氤氲其中，不带一点波纹地就如此盯住朱正廷。

“坤，你怎么了。”

朱正廷若是还察觉不到这人的不对劲，就真的有些奇怪了。他抬手将蔡徐坤额头微湿的刘海掀开些，低头将自己带了凉意的唇贴上他眉心，顿时从蔡徐坤皮肤传来的滚烫的温度险些灼伤朱正廷。难道是发烧？

“别走。”

朱正廷还没来得及直起身子，便被蔡徐坤胳膊紧紧挽住脖颈，一道浊重又炽热的呼吸袭上他下颚，朱正廷喉结微动，只得双手撑住浴缸边缘来维持平衡。

“我好难受。”

此刻蔡徐坤的声音已经完全变得低哑，唇肉轻轻柔柔吮住朱正廷脆弱的颈侧，舌尖与牙齿并用相磨像是在渴求食物的吸血鬼一般，搂在他后背的指尖不耐跃动游走着，以挑逗的姿态一点点勾动朱正廷本已熄下的欲火。

“你在做什么？”

朱正廷已经将手从浴缸移开，微微挺直了背脊将赤裸着冲他撒娇的蔡徐坤抱在怀中，任由他在自己颈间种出一个个艳红吻痕。

朱正廷知道蔡徐坤一定出了什么问题，但却依旧不愿意松开手，这么些天以来他一直都在克制自己，即便是玩得再过分，朱正廷也没有真正进入过蔡徐坤的身体。他心中依旧是有一丝希冀的。

可黄明昊不会允许，他不能让朱正廷一个人在蔡徐坤面前惺惺作态。

黄明昊也知道，朱正廷一定逃不过，他已经太久没拥抱蔡徐坤了。

“正廷…不够。”

蔡徐坤没有收到推拒，得寸进尺地整个人都缠了上来，瞳孔中是剧烈燃烧着的没有理智的欲望，红唇蹭在朱正廷颊边微微开合，既像羽毛抚动般轻柔酥痒，又像是一双手揉上他脆弱心脏，下一秒就要爆裂失控。

“蔡徐坤。”

朱正廷埋头，祷告般贴在他耳侧低声念出这个名字。

“我爱你。”

蔡徐坤收紧了手臂，朱正廷将他整个人从满池热水中抱起，滴滴答答垂落的珠串溅起晶莹水花，蔡徐坤像是条修长娇弱的人鱼，以无比依赖的姿态伏在朱正廷被水汽湿透的胸口，他结实分明的腹部肌肉在衬衫下随着步伐迈动若隐若现。

“正廷…”

蔡徐坤被朱正廷扔上柔软床面，布料被水珠润湿的痕迹逐渐显现出来，蔡徐坤一双幽黑瞳孔像藏了亿万星斗的夜空，想要把人魂魄也吸入一般。朱正廷就这么站立着和毫无意识的蔡徐坤对视，神色平静，一丝不苟地解着自己的纽扣和腰带。正如黄明昊所料，他逃不过蔡徐坤。

“亲亲我。”

蔡徐坤骄傲地冲他展示着自己布满淫靡痕迹的漂亮身体，像讨糖的小孩子一样表情委屈，掌心却肆意抚上自己身子，一手捏着他已经被狠厉虐待过的敏感乳头，原本纯情的表情霎时间染上艳色，既痛又充满快感的情色表现，尽数在他如玫瑰般娇艳的脸蛋上绽放。

朱正廷呼吸逐渐急促，却依旧不紧不慢看着蔡徐坤用尽全力勾引自己，像是在欣赏一幕地下场所的色情表演。

“正廷，正廷…”

“为什么不碰我…”

蔡徐坤不知是痛的还是爽的，抑或是得不到满足般在微红眼尾噙起泪花，搭在小腹上的纤长手指直直握上自己已经硬挺的性器，原本是漂亮粉色的肉棍已经多了许多被虐待的紫红痕迹，上上下下在他白皙手指间撸动着露出背德的淫荡姿态。

蔡徐坤被舒爽又羞耻的快感激得仰头呻吟，朱正廷极具侵略性的炽热目光在他身体各处舔舐引火，强烈的被视奸感让蔡徐坤整个人夹紧了双腿开始微微战栗，指间力道越来越大，他甚至像自虐般掐住自己龟头下的细小缝隙来寻求灭顶快感。

可还是不够。

蔡徐坤另一只手微颤着探向自己身后，他屈起的双腿大开，红艳穴口和大腿根部被奸淫的红痕一一袒露在朱正廷眼前，蔡徐坤的两根手指就在他注视之下插进自己后穴之中，微开的肠口和一点残留在肉穴内的透明液体，尽皆挑战着朱正廷的底限。

不知道修长手指触到哪一点，蔡徐坤突然尖叫起来，背脊微弓小腹猛然绷紧，手里动作更加快了，明显是要达到高潮的反应。

“不行，坤坤。”

就在蔡徐坤濒临释放边缘时，已经将自己脱得赤裸的朱正廷终于动了，他整个人覆上蔡徐坤修长匀称的身体，指尖狠狠抵住他欲望顶端的铃口，拿指甲在边缘一划，手掌包裹住蔡徐坤的手背便用力握紧了。

蔡徐坤只觉腰间一酸，整个身体都酥酥麻麻软了下去，刚刚还激烈地想要喷发的欲望被硬生生堵了回来，蔡徐坤难受得呜咽，下意识就抱住身上人敞开了双腿磨蹭撒娇。

“…我想射…正廷，你动一动…”

蔡徐坤微微挺腰，将性器往朱正廷手中更送了几分，大腿贴着他腰侧开始急切蹭动。淫荡的话语毫不掩饰传进朱正廷耳中，原本便忍耐过久的欲望已经被挑弄至极限，朱正廷轻轻叹息，低头吻在他精致锁骨之上。

“嘘，你叫太大声了，宝贝。”

朱正廷拿膝盖将他大腿微微托起，手臂挽着柔软腰肢让人一条腿抵在身前，松开他烫热的性器扶住自己硬挺欲望，就着这样紧贴的姿势嵌进蔡徐坤紧致湿润的甬道之中。蔡徐坤几乎是第一时间叫出声来，想要自慰的手被朱正廷摁到一边，只得像尾鱼儿般摆动腰身，借着深埋体内的阳具来给自己更强的刺激。

朱正廷几乎被气笑了，抬手在他白嫩的大腿内侧狠扇了一巴掌，蔡徐坤吃痛，双腿微缩呻吟中带上了些呜咽，朱正廷只温温和和同他说了句。

“转过去，趴下。”

此刻的蔡徐坤对他言听计从，被朱正廷狠厉的动作肏得大脑空白，除了埋进被子里放声叫喊什么也做不到。

“啊…啊…正廷，轻一点…”

“你太大了…呜，正廷…”

蔡徐坤的泪水已经将睫毛濡湿，明明被顶弄得腰肢发颤浑身酸软，却下意识想要逃离这恐怖的快感。蔡徐坤努力抓住被单，挪动着颤抖的双腿想要向前爬去，却让朱正廷一把摁住臀肉，揽上腰身拖了回去，接着便是一顿更加用力的操弄，肉体相撞的淫猥声音在房间里不断回荡着。

“停下…停，嗯啊…求你…”

蔡徐坤体内的药效已经开始过了，逐渐回笼的思绪让他心中恐惧更加深刻，他想不通为什么会变成现在这个局面。朱正廷连表情也未变，只有隐隐发红的眼底暴露他此刻已经没什么理智可言，犹如将猎物按在爪底的狮子，潜伏在胸中的野兽终于开始苏醒。

“太晚了。”

“你不该叫我名字的。”

朱正廷享受着蔡徐坤眼中的恐慌与绝望，欲望漩涡里透出的一丝清明让他明白这人已经清醒过来，可朱正廷根本不打算放过他，蔡徐坤的味道，尝过一次便不可能再戒得了。

随着朱正廷再一次深深挺进蔡徐坤绞紧的肉道之中，龟头顶上那肠肉里微凸的柔软一点，蔡徐坤喑哑的尖叫快要穿透屋顶，像被彻底摘下的花朵，瓣瓣飘零凋落。他什么也无法思考了，后穴中传来的汹涌快感彻底将他吞没，蔡徐坤再一次在没有射精时，便达到了高潮。

朱正廷沉默着继续动作，心中大概已经明白黄明昊对他做了什么。

“这是你欠我的。”

蔡徐坤噙着呜咽努力回过头，一手无力摁上朱正廷胯骨处的纹身，毫无意义地推拒着。

“顺便还要告诉你，郑锐彬走了。”

“他没有同意牺牲自己，丢下你，走了。”

朱正廷面不改色地说着谎，愉悦看着蔡徐坤眸中目光从呆滞逐渐转变为绝望。

蔡徐坤最后一丝坚持的理由，终于斩断了。

-

“玩得还爽吗？”

黄明昊斜倚在朱正廷的书房门口，看着他一身整整齐齐从走廊那头靠近，痛快的笑容中透露着一丝狰狞。

“他身体已经出现问题，你的药，用过量了。”

被算计的朱正廷并未表露什么恼怒情绪，只是淡淡瞧着他低声开口，黄明昊闻言不屑地一撇嘴，毫不在乎朝他摆了摆手。

“这不就是我们的目的吗，让他再也离不开男人。”

“你想想，等到明天回去之后他忍不住再想要时，最好的人选是谁？”

“他当然只敢找我们。”

朱正廷没有再开口，绕过黄明昊径直走入自己书房里边。

黄明昊扬扬眉，不在意地走开了。

而不远处的黑暗之中，一直站在走廊拐角处的范丞丞微微握紧了手中空荡荡的盒子。

这药正如他所想，根本不像黄明昊所说的那样，只有催情和改造身体这么简单。

他想救蔡徐坤。

TBC.


End file.
